PRETENDING
by Alize Indigo
Summary: A TRIBUTE FANFIC FOR FRIENDSHIP OF TAKAHIRO MORITA (TAKA) AND TAKERU SATOH. Gomen jika kategorinya salah T T RnR?


PRETENDING

Oneshot fanfic.

A tribute fanfic for friendship of Taka and Takeru.

Screenplay/comedy.

Taka (Takahiro Morita – One OK Rock) & Takeru (Takeru Satoh)

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, typos, gaje, gak lucu.

.

.

.

_PRETENDING_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tuhan ketika Ia menciptakan aku. Aku, Takahiro Morita. Pemuda tampan vokalis band rock alternative ngetop di dunia. Pria keren populer yang digilai para gadis. Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menjadi pacarku. Mereka terlalu tidak percaya diri. Salah satu dari mereka pernah bilang "Taka, aku tidak pantas jadi kekasihmu. Kau terlalu tampan dan keren, juga sempurna. Aku hanya pantas jadi penggemar sejatimu seumur hidupku". Yah, begitulah. Dasar para gadis. Gadis-gadis payah!

"Itu kan hanya karena kau saja yang tidak laku!"

"Apa?! Hei, jangan menceletuk begitu, dasar banci!"

"Taka gembel! Kau gembel!"

"kau banci! Takeru Banci!"

.

.

Yah –dia, saudaraku. Satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak aku inginkan kehadirannya di dunia ini.

Oh, ayolah Tuhan. Kenapa? Kenaaapaaa?!

Kenapa kau harus menciptakan aku –untuk memiliki seorang kembaran seperti dia?!

.

.

Takeru Satoh. Saudara kembarku. Kami sama-sama lelaki. Lahir pada hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, dan tahun yang sama. Dan dia mencuri start lebih dulu untuk keluar dari perut ibuku, tepat beberapa menit sebelum aku terlahir ke dunia ini.

Takeru. Ah, saudara kembarku yang banci!

Pria tampan –sebentar, aku ingin muntah. Pria tampan yang juga digilai para gadis. Yah, meskipun ketampanannya masih jauh di bawahku.

"hey, kau yang harusnya ngaca, gembel! Para gadis bilang aku jauh lebih tampan darimu!"

"kau bisa diam tidak?! Aku sedang bernarasi! Sana pergi latihan koreografi wariamu!"

.

.

Ehm.. Hai, aku Takeru. Takeru Satoh yang tampan dan menawan. Aku adalah seorang bintang. Aku pandai menari seperti boyband, berakting, dan juga salah satu lelaki model yang dicintai para wanita.

Saudara kembarku? Ah, jangan ditanya soal Takahiro gembel itu. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan? Wajahnya jelek –tidak tampan. Bodinya kurus. Tingkahnya konyol. Belum punya pacar alias tak kunjung laku. Dan juga suara buruknya yang sengau itu –entah kenapa, sepertinya para remaja sudah gila. Aku heran, mana mungkin suara seperti miliknya itu bisa dibilang 'seksi'?!

"suaraku ini seksi, banci! Kau saja yang tidak paham, tidak mengerti apa itu 'menyanyi'! bilang saja kau iri tidak punya suara sebagus aku!"

"diam kau, gembel! Bisa tidak, jangan ganggu aku? Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan omonganku!"

.

.

(mendorong kepala Taka) Ehm. Maaf tadi aku sedikit terganggu. Sampai mana tadi? Ah, ya. Suara si gembel itu. Suara Takahiro –alias Taka. Adik kembarku. Suaranya seksi katamu!? Please, jangan buat aku tertawa! Dia hanya bocah emo yang terobsesi pada teriakan-teriakan gila saat menyanyi. Ayolah, seluruh anggota keluarga dan para tetangga sudah jengah pada suara jeleknya itu tiap kali dia menyanyi. Dasar Taka gembel!

"daripada kau? Kau banci!"

"apa alasanmu menyebutku banci?"

"kau tidak sadar dengan dandananmu yang kemayu itu? pria mana yang selalu tampil dengan polesan make up?!"

"aku ini aktor, bodoh! Tentu saja aku harus selalu memakainya!"

"tetap saja –Takeru banci!"

"Taka gembel bodoh!"

.

.

(narasi author):

Taka dan Takeru bertatapan dengan sengit. Kedua pria unik itu mendekat dan saling menjitak kepala pria di depannya. Takeru menyikut dada Taka dan pria itu mengaduh –lalu balas memukul kuat perut Takeru hingga ia kesakitan.

Takeru pun lalu menginjak kuat-kuat kaki Taka, dan kemudian Taka balas mendorong dengan keras kepala Takeru.

Terus dan terus. Keduanya saling menyakiti fisik satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama merasa kelelahan.

.

.

"sudahlah, Taka. Aku lelah harus berperan sebagai kembaranmu. Lagipula kan wajah kita tidak mirip!"

"baiklah, Takeru. Aku juga muak harus selalu dibanding-bandingkan denganmu. Meskipun aku ini jauh lebih keren daripada kau yang hanya berwajah tampan itu"

"jadi….akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku ini memang lebih tampan darimu kan?"

Taka tampak berfikir. "mungkin…. Tapi tetap saja. Kau mirip BANCI!"

Takeru tertegun. "Takahiro gembel. Kau pikir kau itu keren? Kau tidak lebih dari vokalis band yang mirip gembel! Tidak punya selera. Gaya norak!"

"tapi bandku mendunia, tahu! ONE OK ROCK, siapa yang tidak kenal kami?!"

"aku juga aktor ngetop, bodoh. Aku pemeran utama Rurouni Kenshin!"

Takeru menjitak keras jidat Taka. Dan Taka balas menyikut dada Takeru. Mereka memang sedang berdiri berdampingan.

Ah…..benar-benar konyol.

Tapi keduanya pria keren. Setuju kan?

Hehehe.

.

.

.

"tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku, Taka"

"aku juga. Aku menyayangimu karena kau teman terdekatku, Takeru"

"Taka gembel!"

"Takeru banci!"

"…."

"hei, berhenti memukulku, Takeru!"

"pfffftt…"

.

.

END

A/N:

Pada nggak ngerti ya, sama isi fanficnya? Hahahaha. Gomen! Hanya penyaluran kekaguman saya pada dua pria ini.

Gimana, nggak lucu ya? T_T

Awalnya narasinya dari Taka, lalu dari Takeru. Terus, ada juga dari saya (author).

Hihihihi. Saya aja bingung nulisnya.

Just a tribute for friendship of TAKERU SATOH and TAKAHIRO MORITA.

Huhuhu. We love you guys…..

Takeru Satoh : famous Japanese actor

Takahiro Morita (Taka) : famous vocalist of Japanese band ONE OK ROCK.

Takeru tampan. Taka suaranya seksi (banget. Kyaaa!).

.

.

Kalo bersedia, review yah! Law nggak juga nggak apa-apa deh. Hihihi.

Alize Indigo.


End file.
